Hogwarts the next generation
by peanuts107
Summary: Spoilers for DH: This is my take on what happens after the chapter 19yrs later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note that this WILL contain spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. All this is JKR's

* * *

**Hogwarts the next generation**

**Chapter One:**

Albus, James and Rose continued to lean out of the Hogwarts express window waving to their parents until the platform vanished from view.

'Well I'm off!' James declared as soon as his parents where out of sight, and he pushed his way through the other students that had crowed around the window and moved off in search of his friends.

'Now what?' Albus asked as he turned to Rose, his eyes betraying his nervousness, pleading for his only friend not to leave him.

'Now we find our carriage, Al' Rose said smiling, as she took hold of Albus' arm and led him back down the train. They soon found the compartment where their parents had stored their trunks and settled themselves onto the seats. Rose stared in awe as she looked out of the carriage's window, the train had finally built up speed and the landscape outside was a blur of colour.

'Al, can you believe that we're finally off to Hogwarts?' Rose asked as she finally pulled her face away from the blurred landscape and turned back to her cousin. 'Al, you ok?'

'Yeah' Albus said nodding but Rose thought otherwise. Albus looked pale and Rose was sure that if the train hit any bumps he was sure to vomit.

'Don't worry about what house you'll be in' Rose said soothingly 'it doesn't matter if you're in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, What matters is what you are not where your placed'

'Thanks Rosie' Albus said struggling to give his cousin a smile. 'I know I'm being silly, but mum and dad would be really disappointed if I'm not in Gryffindor. I know they said they wouldn't but they was just being nice'

'No they weren't' Rose said as she shook her head 'Besides don't you want to be different? To break free from our family's expectations, personally I hope I'm in Hufflepuff' Albus' eyes widened at Rose's words,

'Uncle Ron would kill you!'

'No he wouldn't' laughed Rose 'Mum would never let him. Are you sure your ok?' the express had just sped around a bend and Albus was starting to look green.

'Here take this' Rose pulled a sweet from her pocket and handed it to Albus 'it's the cure end of a puking pastel. Uncle George gave me a whole load of them the last time I was with dad in Diagon Ally, said I'd find it useful for History of Magic'

'Thanks' said Albus forcing the sweet down as the compartments door slid open. A pale young boy stood there, his hair white blond and his face pointed. Like Rose he was already dressed in his school robes and his eyes, a striking blue, took in the two occupants of the carriage.

'S-Sorry, I thought this carriage was empty' the boy said in an almost timid voice before he backed out

'You can join us if you want!' Rose called stopping the boy as he made to pull the compartments door back. He looked shocked, surprised even at the invitation.

'Rosie that's Scorpius Malfoy-' Albus hissed as he leaned forwards hoping that only his cousin would hear, but Rose didn't care,

'So? We're all first years. Come and join us!' Rose said as she looked towards Scorpius and patted the seat next to herself. Looking just as nervous as Albus, Scorpius entered the compartment and slid the door closed.

'I'm Rosie Weasley' Rose smiled as she indicated her dark red frizzy hair 'It's a bit of a give away isn't it?'

Scorpius smiled 'Just a little. My dad told me that all Weasely's have red hair, is that true?'

'Only the best ones' Grinned Rose 'Albus is my cousin, but he's a Potter so he doesn't count'

The rest of their journey was spent in much the same vain, Rose chatted and laughed with Scorpius who grew in confidence as the train whizzed through the countryside. Albus too began to feel better as his stomach eased and finally gave up worrying about his sorting. Soon the sky outside the widows began to grow dark and small. Lights flickered on inside the train and compartment door slid open once more.

'There you are!' Victoire said her voice almost chastising as she entered the carriage and looked at Rose and Albus. Like Rose, Victoire was also dressed in her school robes, but Victoire's where decked with the colours of Gryffindor and a small golden head girls badge was pinned to the front. Victoire's gaze came to a rest on Scorpius and her lips tightened as her eyes narrowed as though she had smelt a truly disgusting smell.

'Albuz eez time for you to change into your robez' Victoire said her voice slightly accented by her mothers native tongue. Victoire helped her young cousin to retrieve his robes from his trunk and struggled in vain to tidy his stubborn hair. Rose giggled as she watched Victoire's efforts and Ablus' protests. But even through all this Victoire didn't remove her eyes from Scorpius.

The trains progress finally slowed and came to a halt at Hogsmead station, shepherding her cousins outside Victoire guided them through the knoll of older students towards the large and familiar frame of Hagrid. Both Rose and Albus called gleefully to the old half giant who was a frequent visitor to both their homes. Waving back Hagrid began to call for the first years to gather round.

'See you both up at zee castle' Victoire said as she kissed them both and hurried off back into the crowd of older students heading out of the station gates.

'First years follow me!' Hagrid called as he moved off and the first years began to follow

'This is it, we're finally here!' Rose called excitedly as she took hold of both Albus and Scorpius' arms and pulled them forwards. All the first years followed Hagrid towards a large lake that shone in the moon's reflected light, clambered into boats and where soon sailing across the lake towards the castle.

For an excited first year like Rose the journey over the lake seemed to take a life time, at some points the small wooden boat didn't even seem to move. The distance between both shores seemed unequal and they looked as though they would never gain any distance. For Albus, whose anxiety had once more started to grow the boat ride also seemed to take a very long time, slowly pulling him towards his fate.

Cold and nervous the students arrived at the opposite shore and Hagrid led them towards the castle's entrance. There, in the bright lights of the entrance hall stood a familiar figure. Rose waved and the teacher nodded smiling happily at her.

'My name is Professor Longbottom' Neville said as he addressed the first years and told them all about the different houses, the hour glasses and the sorting. Finally Professor Longbottom led the first years inside and towards the great hall.

None of the first years spoke as they followed Professor Longbottom, the doors to the great hall swung open and they walked down the gap between two of the house tables. All eye staring at them.

'That's the sorting hat?' Albus whispered to Rose as they drew close and Professor Longbottom made them line up at the front of the four house tables 'James told me it looked like a witch's bonnet!'

One by one the first years where sorted, and as each name was called the first years reluctantly came forwards and Longbottom gently placed the hat on their head. The hat called out its decision the table of that house cheered and whooped.

'Malfoy, Scorpius' Longbottom called

'Thanks for being so nice' Scorpius said as he turned to Rose then walked solemnly to the stool. Rose watched with baited breath, the hat was silent for a very long time before it called out _'Slytherin!' _a small scattering of applause from the Slytherin table greeted this announcement as Scorpius moved over to join his new house.

Rose watched as, unlike the others that had been emitted into the house, Scorpius was left to find his own seat at the Slytherin table. No prefect greeted him and no one seemed to want to sit beside him.

'Potter, Albus!' Longbottom called pulling Rose's attention back to the sorting as she wished her cousin the best of luck. Albus looked pale once more and Rose was amazed that he wasn't sick. Longbottom slowly lowered the hat and the brim had barely touched Albus' head when it called out '_Gryffindor!_'

The whole hall filled with cheers, James and his third years friends where whooping and Victoire was cheering as Albus, his face stretched into a smile of ecstasy and relief hurried to join his table before the hat could change its mind.

Finally after a long list of S' and T's Professor Longbottom called out the name 'Weasely, Rose Jayne' with a final look around the hall Rose hurried towards the stool, seating herself Professor Longbottom lowered the hat 'Good Luck' he whispered as he stepped aside.

Rose couldn't help but feel strange as the hat's voice buzzed close to her ear, describing her best qualities and contemplating her worst. Finally after much deliberation the hat made its decision.

'_Slytherin!'_

The hall filled with noise, but not the usual cheering and whoops of joy that normally came after the hats decision, the Gryffindor's where yelling in anger. Victoire was pleading for a re-sorting, James was yelling in disgust. And many other Gryffindor's where protesting the loss of a Weasely that wouldn't enable them to complete their houses set.

'Silence' a voice called from the centre of the teacher's table and Professor McGonagall, Head teacher, stood up as the hall fell silent 'Miss Weasely, Please make your way to your table, where I am sure you will be warmly welcomed'

Rose hurried off to join the Slytherin's where Scorpius couldn't hide his smile even if he had wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The Sorting was over, the students where fed and the headmistress had read the last of the schools notices.

'All that remains for me to say' Professor McGonagall said as she stood at the centre of the teachers table 'is to wish you all goodnight' There was a scraping of chairs as the hall filled with noise and prefects hurried to lead the new first years towards their house common rooms.

Rose and Scorpius where shunted along with the rest of the crowd as they followed the other first years to their beds, Rose waved to Albus who looked as pale as ever while his brother stared at her as though he couldn't believe she really existed.

'They wanted you to be in Gryffindor, didn't they?' Scorpius said as they crossed the entrance hall and down steps and into the long dark corridors that led to their dungeon.

'All my family have been in Gryffindor' Rose said 'well my immediate family anyway, what about you?'

'Slytherin' Scorpius confessed 'that's why I had to be in this house. I don't think mum or dad would have minded if I was in a different house. Hufflepuff might have stretched that tolerance though, but my Granddad…..Well he'd disown me if I hadn't have made it in'

'It's silly how much pressure they put on the sorting isn't it?' Rose said as they continued to follow the others, 'As if it's realistic to define an eleven and be able to adequately asses what they'll be like in the future! Did you know that Hogwarts is the only Wizarding School that separates its students?'

'No I didn't'

'And it's the only school that has house elves working in servitude, others have paid servants or at Durmstrang they make the students do all the work themselves- I'm not saying that I'd relish washing sheets or cooking but to enslave elves just because we can is down right barbaric'

'How do know all this?' Scorpius asked as he stared at Rose

'My mum told me, she's a really cleaver witch. She's the founder of S.P.E.W-'

'That Elf rights society?' Scorpius said now looking at Rose as though she had grown two heads.

'It's not just elves, it's all magical brethren' and with that she threw Scorpius a beaming smile, linked her arm through his and followed the others towards their new home.

The Slytherin common room was dark, there where no windows and the only light was from candles and torches that burned with an eerie green glow. The room itself was decorated lavishly with its house colours of green and silver.

'Welcome to Slytherin house' the prefect said 'this will be your home for the next seven years, and we all hope that you strive to continue the success that each and every member of this house as all contributed to' With that the boys and girls separated.

'Good night Rosie' Scorpius called over his shoulder as he reluctantly followed the other first year boys, Rose waved and he found that her beaming smile was a much needed tonic.

The following morning the first years where led back towards the Great Hall for breakfast, all where now dressed in their house colours, and their badges, worn with pride showed the snake of Salazar Slytherin. Professor Longbottom moved throughout the first years handing out timetables.

'You're going to love your first lesson Rosie' he said handing over the parchment before he passed on,

'How do you know him?' Scorpius asked as he looked at the receding back of the professor

'He's a friend of my mum and dad's' Rose replied as she looked down her time table, her eyes widening as she spotted their first lesson 'We've got flying first!'

The first years gobbled their food as quickly as they could, all eager to be the first out onto the grounds before all the best brooms where gone.

'Rosie!' Albus called as he hurried towards his cousin as they left the great hall 'Wait up!' Albus, a miniature spitting image of his dad came running across the grounds to Rose's side

'Have you wrote to your mum and dad yet?' he asked slightly breathlessly as Scorpius gave them space and walked a little in front.

'No not yet'

'Don't you think you should? You know - Before someone else tells them you didn't make it into Gryffindor-'

"It isn't as though I've failed a test you know!" Rose snapped 'It doesn't matter what house I'm in does it?'

'N-No' Albus said shying a little at his cousin's obvious annoyance 'It's, well it's just that you know how much it meant to them for us to be in the same house, it's only right that they hear it from you and not Victoire …or James'

'HE WOULDN'T?' Rose said her anger spilling over at Albus' words

'He talked about it…it was actually the only thing he talked about all last night'

Rose sighed and finally conceded 'I'll tell them, it's only right isn't it?' Albus nodded and as Scorpius fell back into line with them as the three first years headed towards their first lesson.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius where all naturals on a broom, all three had learned from their fathers and in Rose and Albus' case their uncles too, the lesson lasted a double period and as the teacher finally drew the class to a close it was time for break. Albus departed with his new Gryffindor friends while the other Slytherin quickly left Rose and Scorpius behind.

'I'm sorry' Scorpius said his voice low and defeatist as the other first years hurried away and he and Rose walked back towards the castle alone.

'Sorry for what?'

'F-For being the reason why the others are ignoring you-' Rose couldn't believe what Scorpius was saying it sounded mad, but before she could voice her feelings a loud voice called across the grounds.

'Oi Malfoy!' Turning Rose could see that the yell had come from a group of older boys all of them in their last years at the school and all from different house.

'I can't believe that scum like you are allowed to come here' one large Ravenclaw snarled as they closed in around the two first years.

'You shouldn't even be allowed to live' A Hufflepuff spat

'Leave him alone!' Rose shouted as she raised her wand and pointed it at the knoll of boys as they closed in around them, pushing Scorpius between them, pulling his robes, spitting and calling him filthy names.

'Who's this your girlfriend?' the Ravenclaw jeered as he pushed Scorpius to the ground and raised his foot to stomp down on Scorpius' legs

BANG!

A flash of white light shot from Rose's wand with the sound of a cannon and hit the boy square in the face as he fell backwards into the others, his hand flew to his face as it swelled in size.

'Anyone that ever again touches a hair on this boys head will have me to answer to!' Rose yelled her chest was rising and falling as though she had run a marathon, her wand hand shook slightly as she helped Scorpius to his feet her eyes never once left the boys who glared at her as though they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

Half pulling each other Scorpius and Rose ran from the scene, they didn't stop until they had put a good distance between themselves and the boys.

'Th-Thank you' Scorpius said, lip bleeding as tears swelled in his eyes. He sank to the ground behind a large tree his knees raised and his hands covered his head as he cried, 'Y-You've been so nice to me, y-you didn't have t-to'

'It's nothing' Rose said softly as she put her arm around his shoulders and sank to the ground beside him 'We're friends. That's what friends do; they look out for one another'

'F-Friends?' Scorpius uttered as though the word was strange to him 'I've never had a friend before'

'Well you do now' Rose said as she hugged Scorpius tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ron and Hermione both recovered from their daughters shocking news, and by the time the Christmas holidays had arrived even Grandpa Weasely had accepted the fact that there was a Slytherin in the family.

'What's the common room like?' Uncle George asked eagerly as the entire family sat around the now cramped scrubbed kitchen table of the Burrow as Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Victoire busied themselves with the food preparations.

'And is it true that the beds are made from basilisk bones?' Lily asked in awe her voice barely above a whisper

'You've been listening to your brother James again haven't you' Harry said as he passed his daughter the potatoes 'I've told you he likes to have a laugh'

'The beds are made of wood with mounds of soft pillows and blankets and thick drapes all in green and silver' Rose smiled at the interest that her family was showing 'and there's a roaring fire in each dormitory-'

'Eez zoundz very cozy' Fleur said as she flicked her wand and an almost raw turkey moved through the air and landed on the table next to Teddy Lupin and her Husband.

'I'm sure it'll be less cosy in the summer though, eh?' Mr Weasely said smiling as he caught Rose's eye

'No, the Slytherin common stays the same temperature all year through, the cold lake water cools it, Scorpius told me that'

'Scorpius?' Arthur asked

'Draco Malfoy's son' Ron said not even trying to hide his dislike,

'Your friends with a Malfoy?' Teddy asked his tone strained and cold and as he looked down the table towards Rose his hair shifted hues from brown to a vivid red. 'How anyone could be friends with such people is beyond me-'

'What's wrong with being a Malfoy!?' Rose demanded her temper growing as she looked from Teddy to her father who wouldn't meet her gaze then to her Grandfather. None of them spoke.

'Lets all eat shall we?' Hermione called as an awkward silence fell on them as she bustled forwards with the rest of the food. The rest of the meal proceeded in an uncomfortable politeness.

After the meal, Teddy took his leave, much to Victoire's disappointment. The rest of the party headed into the sitting room, Ron, Hugo, James and Albus all complaining that the waist bands of their trousers where too tight.

Rose and her mother where the only ones left in the kitchen, Rose's head was lowered as she poked her half eaten dinner with her fork.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked kindly as she sat down next to her daughter, Rose nodded but Hermione knew otherwise 'I'm sorry Teddy lost his temper, he wasn't angry at you, you know that don't you?' Rose nodded then finally drawing herself up and looking her mother in the eyes she asked the question that had been gnawing at her all holiday.

'Why don't people like Scorpius?'

Taken slightly aback by Rose's words Hermione contemplated her answer. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny had never told their children about the dark aspects of being magical. Not once had the words, Dark mark, Voldemort, You-know-who or death eater been uttered by any of the parents. It had been agreed upon that their children should never know about the suffering and pain that they had undergone, nor had the loss of those brave witches and wizards who had died been forgotten. Pulling her daughter close Hermione spoke softly.

'It isn't your friend that people dislike, I'm sure Scorpius is very nice-'

'He is!'

'He would have to be to deserve you as a friend' Hermione smile 'But do you remember how your father and I once told you about Teddy's parents and Uncle Fred, about how they died?' Rose nodded solemnly

'They died so that you and dad and Teddy, Hugo and me could all have a future, So that the dark wizard that wanted to rule us could be defeated.

'That's right' Hermione nodded 'Do you also remember how we told you that there where many others that followed the wizard' Rose nodded.

'One of those families where the Malfoy's-'

'So what if they where!' Rose said shaking her head at her mothers words 'That's not Scorpius' fault! He can't help who is family are or what they did, he wasn't even born!'

'I know' Hermione said soothingly 'But not everyone thinks like you. You saw a scared and friendless boy and you wanted to help, but others only see him as Malfoy. And there are a lot of people that lost friends and family members and their angry, they want to kick out'

'But that's not fair!' Rose protested 'And neither are they, their not just acting out, there being down right evil- our first week of term a gang of older boys set on him. He's had his bed sheets set on fire, his things stolen, he's spat on, everyone hates him!' Hermione watched as tears burned in her daughter's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

'Is that why you did it?' Hermione asked softly as she waited for her daughters crying to abate. 'Is that why you jinxed those two girls?'

'H-How did you know?'

'Did you really think that Professor McGonagall wouldn't have told us that you've had six detentions in as many weeks?'

Rose sniffed as she looked up at her mother 'I didn't think she'd tell- it wasn't as though the change was permanent'

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders 'You're so like your father!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The holidays soon came to a close and all those students that had gone home where once more boarding the Hogwarts express. Bidding her parents farewell Rose went in search of Scorpius. She found him seated in the last carriage waiting for the train to depart.

The journey back to Hogwarts was very similar to their initial journey and as the students once more regained the same rhythm of life that they had before the holiday's winter quickly faded into spring.

'Exams!' Professor Longbottom called gleefully during their last herbology lesson before Easter 'I know you're all looking forward to lots of chocolates but if you can find time to study as well as eat your chocolate eggs or Easter bunnies then I'm sure that the smallest amount of revision will pay off'

That weekend Rose and Scorpius could be found in the schools library, Scorpius' nose was deep within a book on transfiguration as Rose re-read her notes on the history of magic.

'You think they'll ask any questions about the goblin wars?' Rose asked as she flicked through a massive volume of magical history and compared it to her notes. 'Or will they just ask questions about the stuff Binns has been discussing over the last few weeks?'

Scorpius raised his head, a small smile playing on his features as he glanced across at Rose as she quickly flicked from her notes to the book and back again, making additional notes and amendments where needed. The pair had been studying for three days straight, their exams planned for the middle of June. Each of those three days Rose had been in this very same heightened state of agitation and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

Scorpius' laughing drew Rose out of her revision panic as she glared at him and threw a scrap of screwed up parchment at his head.

'It isn't funny' Rose hissed under her breath as the Librarian walked passed 'If I fail these exams I'll never live it down'

'You fail?!' Scorpius laughed even harder 'the only way you'll fail is if you don't turn up, your one of the best in our class!'

'I'm not as good as you at potions, or defence against the dark arts-'

'Yeah well it helps if your parents and grand parents are dark wizard though don't it!' spat a harsh voice that made both Rose and Scorpius turn in their seats. Standing behind them was the same brutish boys that had collared Scorpius on his first day, all of them looking as thuggish and mean as they did then.

'Why can't you just leave us alone?' Rose snarled as she pushed her chair back and shoved her books into her bag, Scorpius following suite.

'Rose i'm Sor-' Scorpius began as the pair reached the corridor,

'Don't!' Rose said her anger still at the surface 'You've got nothing to be sorry for'

The rest of their holiday was spent hiding, there was a cool patch of bush covered ground by the lake that offered the pair solitude when the weather was nice and when it wasn't Hagrid could always be relied upon to offer a cup of tea and a chat.

'Ya gotta tell someone abou' them boys' Hagrid said as he poured tea into the large mug that he had handed to Rose as she and Scorpius joined him one Sunday. 'Fifth, sixth an' final years picking on a couple of first years it ain't proper'

'We can't tell the teachers' Scorpius said lightly 'Rose is in enough trouble as it is, if they find out she used a stinging hex on one of them at the start of the year she'll be on the next train home'

'Like I'd care' Rose grumbled as she gulped down her tea,

'You don't mean that'

'Oh yes I do! What with those boys and exams and James and Victoire moaning at me all the time I can't wait for this year to be over'

'I didn't know that you felt like that?' Scorpius said his tone betraying his feelings as he placed his mug back down on the table

'I didn't mean it like that' Rose hurried to correct her mistake but Scorpius was already at the door. He pulled it open and came face to face with Albus and his Gryffindor friends, all of them laughing and smiling. Pushing his way through, Scorpius headed across the grounds, Rose quickly at his heels.

'Wait! Scorpy, please wait!' catching him Rose grabbed him by the arm and spun him to face her 'I didn't mean it to sound how it did'

'It doesn't matter what you meant, what matters is that I care for you, really care for you and I'm being selfish'

'No your not-' Rose tried to say but Scorpius cut her off as his eyes looked back at Hagrid's hut and the Gryffindor's

'You should be like your cousin; you should have lots of friends. You should hang around with them and study with them and sit with them in class and at meals times, you shouldn't have to be pushed out because of me!'

'But I like being with you! Besides you're the only other person in our house that could out smart a Bowtruckle!'

'But it isn't fair' Scorpius said shaking his head 'We've got six more years here, you shouldn't have to spend them alone with me' with that Scorpius turned and headed back up to the castle.

'Don't I get a choice?' Rose yelled at his receding back.

The following weeks where the worst that Rose had spent at Hogwarts, True now that she was no longer hanging around with Scorpius the other members of Slytherin house thought to include her more in their activities. But none of them seemed inclined to study and instead of discussing Quidditch, which had been a major love for both Rose and Scorpius, the girls preferred to talk about boys or makeup and all of them giggled, too much for Rose to really feel any form of attachment to them. But as the exams rolled closer Rose could only pray for the end of term and an end to the tedium that was now surrounding her.

June arrived bringing with it stifling weather, Rose sat at the back of the exam hall, her robes where sticky from the heat and her neck prickled as her collar felt as though it was constricting her. It was the hottest June that Hogwarts had even known and the first years where trapped inside the great hall in the middle of a charms exam. Old professor Flitwick paced the space in between the desks as a large hour glass stood on the teachers table facing them.

Writing the answer to the final question on her parchment, Rose felt confident that she had answered the majority of the questions correctly. Daring a look around the room Rose could see Albus, scratching away happily as his quill flew over the parchment. He looked up and shot her the thumbs up, evidently enjoying the exam. Sitting a little further down the hall was Scorpius, like Rose he too had finished before the others, he looked around and seeing that he was being watched pointedly faced the front of the hall.

Rose couldn't help but feel pained, she hated the fact that Scorpius had been keeping his distance, hated the fact that he was still being bullied and she hated not being there to help. Twenty more minutes passed and finally Flitwick called for the students to stop writing. This was it, Rose thought as she scrambled to her feet, her mind already whizzing with what she had to do. She had to appeal to Scorpius' sensibilities; she had to keep pushing him till he understood that she didn't care if she had to spend the next six years alone with him, so long as he would talk to her.

'Scropy wait!' Rose called as she handed her test to Flitwick then turned to see Scorpius already heading out of the hall. Scorpius didn't wait he just headed out into the sun filled grounds

'Now you're just being childish' Rose called as she followed him, running slightly so that she could keep up with his long stride 'I hate this, do your really think that this is doing any of us good? Scorpius didn't answer he was still walking across the grounds,

'I used to love the fact that it was just me and you! Do you know what it's like growing up in a big family? My dad has five siblings! Five! And most of them have partners and kids, I'm constantly surrounded by people, and everyone expects me to a mini version of my mum, smart and witty, it's suffocating. You're the only person that has never had any expectations of me. I miss you!'

Scorpius stopped, they where close the forest now and he turned and stared at her

'What I'm saying' Rose said trying hard not to smile 'is that I like the fact that it's just me and you. And if it takes the next six years to get that into your thick head then so be it'

Scorpius had the decency to look ashamed, even if a small smile did play on his lips 'I've missed you too'

'Aww how sweet, the little Death Eaters missed his girlfriend' sneered the voice of the Ravenclaw boy as he and two of his friends stood a few feet away. Rose instinctively reached for her wand but Scorpius grabbed her and pulled.

'Run' he called as they both ran full pelt into the forest, the sound of the heavier boys crashed through the forest behind them. Brambles pulled at their robes and low hanging branches whipped at their faces as they ran. Rose's heart drummed hard within her chest as Scorpius' grip clung to her arm.

Eventually they came to rest behind the trunk of a large tree, their breathing laboured, but Rose was sure that there was no sound of the others.

'Who-Who are they! Rose gasped as she tried to catch her breath

'T-The big one from R-Ravenclaw is called Nott' Scorpius' said as he doubled over, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath 'I'm not sure on the others, But if their friends with Nott then I'm guessing their parents or grandparents knew my Grandfather. My grandfather helped to unmask death eaters after Voldermort fell. Nott's father was one of them.'

Rose's head was spinning with this information. All year she had believed that the gang of boys where angry for losing innocent family members at the evil wizards hands, But these boys wanted revenge for family members that had committed unspeakable harm.

'We have to get back to the castle' Scorpius said as he looked around at their surroundings 'It's not safe in the forest, besides we can't not tell a teacher now'

'We're Slytherin we don't tell teachers' Rose said, her dislike for Nott and the others was now impeding her better judgement. If Scorpius was correct and the boys wanted retribution for his grandfather's actions then nothing would stop them till they had punished Scorpius for it.

'We're not safe here' Scorpius whispered as he once more looked around, the forest was deathly quite. Rose had grown up listening to her father and uncles' tales and of the adventures they had in the forest when they where at Hogwarts, and as Rose looked around her a plan was beginning to form in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

'I have a plan!' Rose hissed as she took hold of scorpius' hand and pulled. They crashed through the forest undergrowth, their robes tearing on low branches or thorny bushes, their breath laboured as they darted out from the safety of the tree.

'There they are!!' Nott yelled as a streak of red was sent whizzing over Rose and Scorpius' head. "After them!"

'Where are we going?' Scorpius yelled as he held tight to Rose's hand as though fearful he would lose her.

'You'll see!' Rose called back as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest the light of the hot afternoon sun faded as the canopy above refused the suns rays entry. Soon they were surrounded by darkness, Rose and Scorpius slowed and ducked behind a large thorny bush. They could still hear the sounds of the three older boys behind them. Their calls and yells echoed through the forest as each asked the others where their pray had vanished too.

Rose and Scorpius held their breath as the boys came to a halt beside their hiding place. Rose was sure that her fast beating heart would give them away, it sounded very loud as it hammered against her ribs. But the boys didn't hear it, they where now arguing, one was urging the others to leave while the other two wanted to split up.

'We know you're here!' Nott's voice called, it was very close to them and the pair of first years held their breath, fearful it would betray their hiding place.

'We don't want to hurt you we just wanted to talk!' Nott called

'But I thought you wanted to teach the Malfoy brat a lesson?' One of the other boys asked

'I do you idiot but they don't know that-split up!' With that Rose saw the three sets of feet move off in different directions.

'Lets get out of here' Scorpius said as he made to move 'This place is forbidden for a reason'

'No wait' Rose urged, she didn't like the forest anymore then Scorpius did but she knew that if they headed back to the castle now they would never rid themselves of the boys, they had to make sure Nott and the others would never bother them again.

'Rosie, this is crazy who knows what's in here, I doubt any student has been this far into the forest before'

'My mum and dad have, and even deeper then this' Rose said but Scorpius wasn't listening, he was pulling Rose to her feet and trying to persuade her to move,

'Stupidfy!' cried a loud harsh voice and Rose watched a red light hit Scorpius square in the face and he collapsed to the floor

'No!' Rose screamed as Scorpius' body crumpled to the floor in front of her, his hand still tightly gripping her wrist and as he fell he pulled Rose to the ground with him. Rose's ears filled with laughter as the boys hurried over.

'Just like a puppet whose stings have been cut!' Nott called gleefully as he walked towards Rose, his wand pointing at her 'I'm so glad that the Malfoy scum is out of the way, because I've heard lots of things about your family-' Nott's eyes narrowed darkly as he pressed forwards and Rose, scared for the very first time in her life, stumbled backwards tripping over Scorpius' prostrate body.

'W-What about my family'

'Well you don't think I could ignore our first meeting do you?' Nott asked silkily, still advancing 'I had to find out who the fiery red head was that protected this treacherous scum' he kicked Scorpius hard in the face as he passed him, a loud cracking sound told Rose that his nose had just broken.

'We didn't have to search hard though' Sneered one of Nott's companions 'Red Hair has always been a Weasely trait'

'But not just any Weasely, you're the daughter of Ronald Weasely and his Mudblood wife Hermione Granger. I bet you think you're something special don't you? I bet you think your parents names would keep you safe'

Rose didn't say anything; she was slowly edging herself backwards across the forest floor as the three boys advanced. But Rose's head couldn't help but fill with thoughts as Nott's words penetrated her mind. Why would her parents' names have kept her safe? What was so important about her parents anyway? Had her dad, in his role as Auror, sent one of Nott's family members to Azkaban? Had her mother's SPEW campaigns forced the Nott family to free enslaved house elves?

'She doesn't know! They never told you did they?' One of the other boys scoffed as his laugh, high pitched and mirthless, echoed through the forest. Nott grinned.

'Never told you did they? Never once mentioned how they and your wonderful uncle Harry Potter brought about the destruction of the greatest wizard that ever lived'

'Wh-what are you talking about?'

'Voldemort' Nott breathed the word as though the very sound of it gave him pleasure 'Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord that ever lived, the greatest wizard ever! When he has risen once more he'll find those that destroyed his earthly body and-'

'Petrificus Totalus' Rose yelled her wand raised, but her hand was shaking that the jink missed Nott and hit the boy that was standing on his left. The boy froze and then toppled to the ground. As soon as she had cast the curse Rose was once more on her feet racing across the ground. She hadn't understood everything that Nott had said but she had understood enough to know that these boys wanted more then just revenge and Rose was scared.

Her plan forgotten, Rose now only wanted to find safety and to help Scorpius, Fortunately the boys had forgotten about the paralysed Scorpius as Nott and his final companion hurried to follow Rose.

Rose found safety in the hollowed out base of an old large tree, it seemed too big to be real, and the darkness within the hollow swallowed Rose up as she hid from view.

Scorpius wanted to scream; the jinx was slowly lifting and as his eyes followed Rose's progress through the forest, he saw her disappear within the large trees hollow base. But unseen to anyone but Scorpius, slowly descending from the top most branches of the massive old tree, was a monstrous spider, larger then a muggle car, creeping slowly closer towards Rose. But the bind had frozen him; he was unable to call to her, to move a finger or to do anything that would save her.

From within the hollow Rose could hear Nott and his friend calling out to her, their words harsh and taunting. But Rose stayed silent, her knees growing wet as she kneeled in the soft damp dirt of the tree base; the floor was strewn with moulding leaves and horrid creepy crawlies that hurried along the ground. Looking around Rose could see large spider webs. She couldn't help but shiver, she might have inherited her mother's brains but Rose had inherited her father's hate of spiders. Struggling to control herself Rose allowed her eyes to wander further, as she did a movement from the top of the hollow attracted her eye and Rose screamed.

Scorpius watched in horror as Rose's scream echoed through the forest and he saw her run from the hollow, colliding with Nott and his companion. There was a struggle, the boys didn't care what damaged the inflicted as Nott raised his fist and punched Rose hard in the face. Anger grew within Scorpius as he saw blood spurt from Rose's face and as Nott's friend finally emerged from the scuffle holding Rose tightly by the arms. Scorpius was willing the binding jinx to fade, he could feel his fingers twitching slightly, and as his anger grew and the giant spider still continued to descend.

'Leb me goo!' Rose screamed her face painful as she felt her own blood trickling down her face, as the fingers of the boy dug deep into her arms 'Pleabe leb me goo!'

'My father said they always begged' Nott said cruelly to his friend a smile playing on his lips as he raised his wand, but before he could utter any more words several things happened at once. The large spider that had driven Rose from the hollow had coiled its legs together and leaped from the tree. Its jaws wide as it crashed to the ground and lunged at the three students. At this exact moment a stunning spell burst red sparks all around Rose as finally Scorpius had broken free from the bind and stunned the boy that was holding Rose. Rose felt the boy stiffen and then topple backwards hitting the ground hard as he pulled Rose with him. The Spiders jaws snapped at thin air as Rose was pulled from its grasp. Nott yelled in fury, turning his wand towards the monster, but his spells just seemed glance off the spider's body having no effect. The spider turned its large jaws onto its assailant as Rose felt a hand take hold of her own as she was pulled to her feet. Scorpius pulled her towards him and without a backwards glance the first years ran as fast as they could back towards the castle.

'More detentions!' Ron raged as he and Hermione sat with Rose in the infirmary. Ron's anger at Rose hadn't abated since the moment that he and Hermione had read the letter from Professor McGonagall telling them the whole story of what had happened within the forest, 'There's only so much the school will take, you can't keep attacking people willy-nilly and expect to get away with it. What did you think you where doing anyway?'

Rose glared at her father her arms crossed in front of her chest and as she shot him a foul look, the look was the exact same that Hermione was also giving Ron and he looked from his wife to his daughter Ron glowering.

'You're just like your mother' Ron stormed,

'Funny I was just thinking the same but about you' Hermione said in a low voice,

'None of this would have happened if those boys hadn't have wanted to hurt Scorpy'

'I knew it!' Ron exclaimed 'I knew that Malfoy boy would be at the root of this-' He glared at the young boy who was pretending to be fast asleep in a bed a little way down the room'- Malfoy's are nothing but trouble!'

'No he isn't!' Rose protested but Ron was already shaking his head

'You was such a good girl at home-' Ron went on ignoring his daughter's protests 'A little high spirited but always good, but since you've been hanging around with that Malfoy-' Ron spat the name 'He's a bad influence'

'Ron don't you think your taking this a little too far?' Hermione began but Ron cut her off

'No I'm not! Rosie didn't get into any bother before she met him'

'So Hugo flushed his own Teddy down then toilet when he was three did he?' Hermione continued ignoring Ron as he shook his head in protest 'Or when we went on holiday with Harry, Ginny and their children last year, It was just coincided that the day after Rose and James augured his face broke out with those large oozing boils'

Ron crossed his arms; he knew he couldn't win no matter how much he protested. It was true that Rose had always managed to find herself in a lot of scrapes in the past but nothing she had ever done had been this bad.

Surely it wasn't his Rose that had lured teenaged boys into the forbidden forest and allowing them to be attacked by giant spiders? But the evidence was sitting on front of him, Rose's features now looked perfectly normal, but a few hours ago her face had been a different story. Bloody from missing teeth and swollen from a broken cheekbone, Ron would never have believed it if it hadn't seen it.

'What made you do it?' Hermione now asked

'Voldemort!' Rose said, her voice barely above a whisper but her parents heard well enough, and they also heard the fear in her voice and their faces suddenly lost the anger that they had felt

'Where did you hear about him from, Rosie?' Ron asked his hand instantly finding his daughter's as he looked towards his wife,

'Nott told me. He told me how you, mum and Uncle Harry killed him, but Nott said that he's going to return and when he does he's going to kill you!' Husband and wife shared the same look, it wasn't fear, or worry, it was sorrow.

'We should have told you years ago' Hermione said slowly 'But you where all so young'

'There was no point in scaring you and by the time you where old enough to even understand about Voldemort and our part in his downfall it didn't seem to matter anymore' Ron added.

'Yes that was wrong of us, it was a large part of our lives for such a very long time, but we didn't want your lives to be governed by the things that we had done' Hermione said her hand holding tightly to Rose's as she and Ron told their daughter everything, it took a long time, but Rose didn't speak, she listened to all that her parents had to say, about Scars, Horcruxes and Hallows, of wand lore and of battles.

'That's why we all thought, your mum, Ginny and Harry and myself' Ron said as finally he ended telling Rose about their past 'We thought that it would be best to give you all a life that was outside the wizarding world, a life where muggle things and magical things combined'

'But what if your wrong, what if Voldermort had already made seven Horcracks's before he even went to kill Harry, what if there is still one of those things out there and he's still alive!'

'You're not the first to think that' Hermione said soothingly, 'but there isn't'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because Harry is, you do trust your uncle Harry don't you?' Ron asked as he saw Rose open her mouth, but she quickly closed it again, considered his question for a moment and then nodded

'Good girl' Ron kissed Rose's forehead. 'But this doesn't mean that your mother and I still aren't angry about what you did today'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****Six**

Draco Malfoy and his wife had been furious. They had arrived at Hogwarts shortly after Ron and Hermione to find their son's face a mangled mess of blood and dirt and to discover that his nose had been broken. But Rose couldn't help but think that the ensuing argument between the fathers was more then just angry parents blaming the other for the faults in their child. As Ron and Draco argued Rose and Scorpius exchanged understanding glances as the mothers fussed over them and Madam Pomfrey urged the two dads to lower their voices.

That evening Rose and Scorpius where released from the hospital wing and were allowed to return to their common room as their parents were called to the Head teacher's office. Hagrid had emerged from the forbidden forest only an hour earlier carrying Nott on his shoulder as Nott's two friends walked beside him. The spider, it turned out had better taste then Rose had given it credit.

'What do you think will happen now?' Scorpius asked as he sat on Rose's bed in the girls dormitory (Salazar Slytherin had obviously trusted boys more then the other house founders) as he watched Rose placing her text books neatly into her trunk, all stacked according to subject.

'Expulsion I guess' Rose said idly as she moved over to her draws and placed the contents carefully into the trunk.

'I hope so-' Scorpius began before he realised what Rose was doing 'you mean expulsion for us don't you?' Rose stopped as she stooped to pick up her discarded trainers that now lay half hidden under her bed, her face close to Scorpius'.

'Well I don't think they'll be giving us awards for Special Services to the school' Rose said as Scorpius grinned.

'Well it's been nice knowing you' Scorpius said as he leaned back on Rose's pillows his arms resting behind his head 'But at least we'll be outcasts together'

'Outcasts?' Rose said laughing slightly at the thought

'If we get expelled, they'll snap our wands, there hasn't been an expulsion from Hogwarts for nearly eighty years'

'They do what-?'

It was the first time that Scorpius had ever seen Rose really worried, the prospect of having their wands snapped it didn't seem very pleasurable. They had both waited all their lives for the moment when they could come to Hogwarts and perform magic and now they would have to live out the rest of their lives as squibs.

'You'll be ok' Scorpius said soothingly as he put his arm around Rose's shoulders 'Your parents seem nice enough. I dread to think what my grandfather will say. I'll be the first Malfoy to be wandless, not a relishing note for my epitaph but still….We're alive'

Rose gave a half hearted smile and Scorpuis knew that the same thought was crossing her mind as well, Better dead then to live a life without magic. Rose could picture her family's reactions, her father wouldn't speak to her for a week, her mum would constantly try to find a brightside to the situation, while James, Hugo and George would tease her.

'We could run away' Rose said suddenly enthused with a new idea as she clambered onto the bed

'And go where?' Scorpius said dryly

'I don't know, anywhere- So long as we have our wands it doesn't matter'

Scorpius allowed himself as small indulging smile as he thought about Rose's newest idea, but even Rose knew that now she was being foolish.

'We're underage; we hardly know any magic and the ministry would be able to track us down in no time at all. I'll help you finish packing' and with that Scorpius helped Rose finish her packing.

By eight o'clock that evening both Rose and Scorpius where fully packed, their robes, books, quills and spare hats and shoes lay neatly in their trunks as the pair of first years followed their head of house towards the headmistress's office.

McGonagall had always looked like a stern woman and one that Rose thought she could never have liked, despite the fact that her all her family had told her otherwise.

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasely please be seated' McGonagall said as she indicated the two free chairs that stood between the places where Ron, Hermione, Draco and his wife sat. Rose didn't dare look at her parents. She couldn't bear to see their disapproving faces. She would be the first member of the family to be expelled, her wand snapped and sent home in disgrace. Even Uncle George and Fred hadn't been expelled true that had come very close to expulsion but now the Twins story was spoke of with reverence in the Weasely family. Rose very much doubted her expulsion from school would be prised by any family member.

'I am sure you both will be pleased to hear that Mr Nott, Jugson and Bole have been retrieved from the forbidden forest' Rose was drawn from her thoughts by the Headmistress's voice 'All three boys are alive and well' Rose heard Scorpius' farther cough dryly at this, and Rose was sure that he was disappointed that the boys hadn't been badly injured.

'However after a long discussion with your parents and the school governors the decision to expel the boys has been agreed upon, Nott, Jugson and Bole will have their wands removed and as soon as they are fit enough they will be banished from the school grounds and will return home never to set foot in Hogwarts again'

Rose and Scorpius exchanged bewildered look, they had been consumed with the idea of their own expulsion that they hadn't once thought about what would happen to Nott and his friends. Rose couldn't help but smile slightly.

'This is not a smiling matter Miss Weasely' said McGonagall sharply 'You and young Mr Malfoy have broken Hogwarts rules, more then that you both where foolish to think that you had to deal with these bullies by yourself. Teachers at Hogwarts are not only here to look after your education, we are here to protect and to guide. Please do remember that'

'So we're not to be punished?' Rose asked, still unable to remover her smile.

'Oh your to be punished' McGonagall said 'you will both serve detentions for the remainder if the term-' Rose didn't hear the rest of what Professor McGonagall had to say, she was overjoyed at having been reprieved.

The remaining week of term was over before it felt it had even begun. Rose and Scorpius spent their detentions cleaning the bottom of cauldrons, Polishing trophies and cleaning up the mess that Peeves had made in corridors and classrooms all over the school.

Finally it was the last day of term, the students all ate breakfast in the great hall before they boarded the express, pretty soon Rose and Scorpius where once more back on platform 9¾.

'Rosie!' Lily's voice called over the crowd, Rose looking towards the call and could see her cousin standing with Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Rose waved, beaming a massive smile at the sight of them all.

'You will write, won't you?' Rose asked as she turned back to Scorpius her smile slipping slightly. Rose had hated most of her first year at Hogwarts, but Scorpius had been fantastic, she had never had a friend like him before and the prospect of not seeing or hearing from him until September was like losing apart of herself.

'I promise' Scorpius said grinning as he pulled Rose into a hug 'everyday if you like'

'You had better or I'll send you a Howler'

With that the two friends parted, Rose hurried to join her family as Scorpius set of to find his mum and dad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it for this part of the story; I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I intend to add a few more chapters and hope to develop this fic to cover all six remaining years that Rose and Scorpius have at Hogwarts and would welcome ideas of what the pair can do in those years.

Finally I've loved reading all your comments, please keep them coming.


	7. Year 2 Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed the first part of this story I really do love to get feedback and the comments that you guys have made are fantastic!

I hope that you like this year as much as the first year and I hope that the switch in the character doesn't confuse any of you.

Finally I do hope to continue my others fics soon, but between family and work it's hard to find the time. Thank you all for being patient and I hope that I can work on my other fics soon.

Thank you!

**Year two**

**Chapter One**

'James Sirius Potter! If you're not down here in five seconds then I'm feeding your breakfast to the Bin!' Ginny Potter's voice ran through number twelve Grimmauld place as James kicked off his sheets and swung his legs out of bed.

James groaned to himself as he staggered out of bed and looked at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. It read seven thirty. He scowled it was the summer holidays didn't his mother know that he was allowed to sleep in late during the holidays? Stretching James left his room and made his way down the three flights of stairs and into the kitchens, his family where seated at the long wooden table. James took his seat looked down at his plate then looked towards his father. Harry shot his son a quick understanding grimace before he quickly turned and smiled at his wife.

'Finally decided to join us did you?' Ginny asked as she placed a large glass of orange juice besides her husband's plate 'I hope you're packed?'

'Yes' James droned as he looked towards Albus and Lily, both of them avoiding eye contact, James allowed himself a small smile, by the looks of it he wasn't the only one that wasn't packed yet.

'You had better be-'

James rolled his eyes and tuned his mother's ramblings out as he poked his folk at his breakfast. The bacon was shrivelled and black, the sausages burnt and hard and the egg, well the egg was almost done to perfection if James liked his yokes runny, But James didn't.

'She's trying her best' James heard Lily's voice hiss next to him 'Just pretend to eat it or you'll hurt her feelings' the "her" was Tetley, The Potters new House Elf. In James' opinion it was just another harebrained idea that his Aunt Hermione's crazy SPEW organisation was doing. SPEW had originally started out as just an organisation to promote Elfish welfare. But years ago, before James was even born his Aunt had taken pity on an elf called Winky. Winky had been given clothes by her original masters and released to fend for herself. Depressed at her release she had taken to drinking, but the elf had always been looked after by another elf called Dobby.

James could still remember the stories that his father told him as a child, how Dobby had been responsible for breaking Harry's arm, or how he had died saving Harry and his aunt and uncle's lives. Dobby had always sound like a cool Elf. But Winky, Well James had only heard snippets of information about her past. Like how Hermione had taken pity on the depressed and alcoholic elf and how, after Hermione and Ron had married Winky was brought to live with them, Hermione always insisted on paying Winky a wage even though the elf had no inclination to do anything other then blubber for her original master or her dead friend.

However James was told that things started to change when Rose had been born.

'The knowledge of a baby in the house must have brought her out of herself' James had been told by his mother years and years ago 'A new life, one that is so small and vulnerable and needing constant care and protection, it's really helped to bring back some of her old vigour'

James wished that Winky could have been his family's elf, she was a fantastic cook nowadays, and Rose's house was always spotless. But the elf was now getting old; Last year she had approached Hermione to tell her that soon, when Hugo left for Hogwarts there wouldn't be much need for a full time elf at the house and James remembered how Hermione had worried that Winky was becoming depressed once again.

But last summer, the summer before Rose started Hogwarts, the Potters had stayed at Rose's house. James distinctly remembered the conversation that had taken place in the sitting room one evening as James sat with the adults watching TV while Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lily played Gobstones.

'But in a few years time Hugo will be off to Hogwarts too and then what?' Hermione had asked her husband 'What if she begins to sink into a depression again?'

'Well you was the one that vetoed the idea for getting a puppy' Ron had said

'We're getting a dog!' Hugo had exclaimed excitedly

'No we're not'

'Hem hem, Mistress' the small voice of the elf had said as everyone in the room turned to look towards the door to the place that the elf had just entered

'Winky!'

'I am sorry to have over heard-'

'Winky we didn't mean-'

'I know mistress, you are just concerned, but you shouldn't be. I too have also been thinking about what will happen after young master goes to school. I have given it a great deal of thought. And, with your permission, I would like to train another house elf; I have already narrowed the selection down to two possible candidates. Both are very young and are willing to take pay, All you have to do mistress is to choose which you wish me to train.

'C-Couldn't you train both?' Hermione had said, James knew that his aunt was a sucker when it came to wanting to help Elves and that she wouldn't want to turn any elf away, even if Winky had said that fifty new elves had wanted to work for pay.

Winky had considered Hermione's words for a moment or two, and then nodded as though reaching a conclusion 'Yes Mistress is correct, I should train them both. The wage can be split evenly between them both' with that Winky walked off

'Nice one Hermione' Ron had said joyfully 'Two for the price of one'

'Oh I didn't mean that at all!' Hermione had squeaked in horror. The following day two new Elves arrived, both very young and both from a master that had treated them very badly. But Winky had taken to the work with the same vigour that she now took to everything and pretty soon SPEW was taking on a new life of its own. It didn't just promote Elfish welfare it was now a sort of recruitment agency for elves that wished to leave their current masters. Most House elves disliked the idea but there was always those that saw SPEW as a way out of a bad situation or young elves that wanted to serve a higher ranking family. There was always demand for SPEW elves, from wizarding families that had never inherited House Elves, but each new family had to agree to a certain set of rules including a basic minimum pay and living conditions and in return the family knew that the Elf they got was fully trained and willing to serve, And that was where James' family came into SPEW.

Number twelve Grimmauld place was a SPEW House Elf training ground and Ginny loved it. She acted as a rehabilitation assistant helping the elf to understand that it didn't have to hurt itself if something went wrong, she also enjoyed showing each new Elf how to cook, or how sheets are folded and other mundane domestic things.

James found it boring and pointless and he hated the fact that each new elf always started out with no culinary skills, but the worst thing was that just as the Elf had finally mastered looking after the family and getting all of James demands right it then found a new family and the Potters would have to start again and James was once more forced to tell the elf everything he had told the last one.

Thankfully James wouldn't have to put up with Tetley's cooking for much longer, today the Potters where off to The Burrow, James' second favourite place in the whole world, His first being Hogwarts.


	8. Year 2 Chapter 2

**A/N:** A big Thank You to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic so far, it really does mean a lot to me. Also I want to say that I know James in this story may come across as a horrid spoilt brat but that's the personality that I'm aiming for. Hopefully later on it will become clear why I've decided to portray him like this, so I hope it doesn't put anyone off.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Year 2 Chapter 2**

It only took James five minuets to eat his breakfast; he refused to eat the bacon, egg and sausages and instead opted for a slice of toast that his mother had cooked on the kitchen's open fire.

After breakfast James led his siblings up the stairs as they headed back to their rooms to finish packing, James could hear Lily mutter as she and Albus walked behind him

'James is a right brute, No wonder none of the elves stay with us' James knew that Lily was expecting him to hear her words and to react but James didn't care, the sooner he was at the Burrow the better. He hated being cooped up in Grimmauld, He couldn't use magic and he wasn't allowed to play any wizarding games in the garden for fear the neighbours might see. At least at The Burrow he could do whatever he wanted, and all James really wanted to do was to play Quidditch.

James prided himself on his Quidditch skills; last year, James's second year, he had made it onto the Gryffindor team as Seeker. James had hated the fact that he had not been able to play in his first year but the captain had been adamant that no place would become vacant till the next year, James' second year, when both the seeker and a chaser would graduate.

James had hated waiting and he hated the fact that the captain had made him tryout with others that thought they had talent. James hadn't been nervous or worried at the tryouts after all it was his rightful place to be on the team. He was the third generation of Potters to be appointed a place on the Gryffindor team and the second to play as Seeker. The house had high hopes that James could live up to Harry's seeking ability and James hadn't disappointed. James had always known that he was good; after all it was in his blood and if James didn't catch himself he was always tempted to say that he was better then his father.

"Well it isn't a lie" James told himself, even his dad had said that James was a better Seeker, But James wasn't one for boasting and so he always kept that thought to himself.

Entering his bedroom James was greeted by the same mess that he had left it in; obviously Tetley hadn't cleaned up yet. Clothes, text books, shoes and sweet wrappers littered the floor, James pulled out his Hogwarts trunk from under his bed and started to pile the discharged clothes, text books and shoes, along with some sweet wrappers that where stuck to the other items into his already full trunk. Next James emptied the contents of his wardrobe and draws into his trunk, pressing down hard so that he could make room for his broom and wand. Happy that he had packed all that he needed James struggled with the lid and finally closed and locked the trunk.

James quickly washed and dressed and then took his trunk downstairs, banging it on all the steps as he went, that was until his father's angry shout came up from the Kitchen,

'JAMES DON'T DRAG IT, PICK IT UP!' Why did his dad always think it was him? James thought irritably

'Is there any need to make that much noise?' Albus said as James finally reached the entrance hall to find his brother and sister there both carrying rucksacks.

'Is there any need for you to be that irritating?' James asked, Albus opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Harry and Ginny entered the hallway both carrying travel bags and coats.

'I want you all to be on your best behaviour' Harry warned and James was given the distinct impression that his dad's words were aimed solely at himself.

'I will if Rose does' James muttered under his breath

'What was that?' Ginny asked as bent to help Lily fasten up her coat

'I said lets get going!' James lied as he pulled open the front door and proceeded to drag his trunk down the front steps

'Why are you bringing that thing?' asked Ginny as she eyed James trunk

'You said pack'

'I also said that there was no need to take you school things as me and Harry could come back for them, wasn't you listening to what I said at breakfast?'

'Yes I did' James lied 'I've only packed what I need'

'It looks like it' Albus laughed

'Go back upstairs and pack properly-' Ginny commanded but Harry shook his head,

'Sorry Love, but we haven't got time, he'll have to take it as it is'

'Well then put your coat on!' Ginny continued in the same commanding tone 'you'll get cold'

'No I won't' James called back, at this fathers words James had already dragging his trunk out of the door 'It's July! No one wears coats in July!'

'Suit yourself' said Ginny as she took Lily's hand and led her down onto the street. The family congregated on the pavement and James turned to look back at the house as it shrunk and vanished from view. James never grew tired of seeing that.

'Dad, how are we getting to the Burrow?' Lily asked but Harry didn't answer, instead he flashed a mischievous grin and stuck out his wand arm and BANG! A large purple triple decker bus rolled into view and came to halt right in front of James.

'The Knight bus!' Both Albus and Lily exclaimed in excitement as they hurried to the entrance of the bus

'That's right children' Called the voice of the conductor as he jumped down from the bus 'Any where on land we can take you all for a small charge – Harry Potter!' the last was said as the conductor looked up at the two adults.

'Morning Dennis' Harry beamed and shook the mans hand, Ginny smiled and nodded

'Fancy meeting you two' the conductor said 'It's been ages since we last spoke and today's turning into a bit of a reunion. Where to do you wan to go? Or is it the Burrow? I can bump you up on the list if you want?'

'Thanks Dennis' Harry said still smiling at the encounter 'And yeah we are off to the Burrow'

'Thought so, you want the top floor then' Dennis said with a nod of his head upwards

'Thanks' with that Harry and Ginny led their children up the stairs as Dennis stowed the James' trunk onto the bus

'Who was that?' James heard Albus ask his parents as they all climbed the stairs

'Dennis Creavey he's an old friend' Harry replied

'I was in the same year as his older brother Colin' Ginny said her tone sounded sorrowful and James hurried up the stairs hoping that his mothers wouldn't start to cry, she always cried when she thought about the past. James wished she wouldn't especially in public it was embarrassing.


	9. Year 2 Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter gets boring, and not much happens but I wanted to add as much info as I could about the James' family. In year 1 (Rose's year)I had planned that Mrs Weasely was dead and that Weasely family hadn't extended much over the years, but thankfully I thought better of that plan in this year's story. So I need to apologise in advance for the lack of continuity from last year to this.

Again I hope you enjoy and don't find James too annoying.

* * *

**Year 2 Chapter 3**

'Hugo! Rose!' Albus and Lily called excitedly as the Potters reached the top deck of the Knight bus, there was only a six occupants on this level but the only ones that James recognised were Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Lily rushed Rose and pulled her into a massive hug as she grinned madly.

'It's been ages' Lily called her arms still wrapped around Rose who James thought looked as though she was going to be sick.

'It's great to see you too' Rose said forcing a smile that only James knew was fake 'You've grown so much!'

'Nearly two inches in the last three months' Lily said proudly 'How was Hogwarts?' James hated the fact that _his_ little sister adored Rose. Lily looked up to Rose as though she was the best thing in the world and she constantly talked about her, Rose did this, Rose said this. James thought it was pathetic, _He_ was Lily's brother, _he_ was the one that Lily should be looking up to, and not some jump up Slytherin that thought she was better then anyone else.

'Well you'll have all the time you want to catch up soon' Harry said as he prised Lily away from Rose who sake gratefully back into the chair next to her own father both looking pale

'Lily, do you want to ride up front with me?' With that Harry led Lily off to the front of the bus as Albus and Ginny settled down in chairs next to Hugo and Hermione and the mothers began to chat.

'James sit down quickly' Ginny urged but it was too late,

BANG! The bus had started to move, pain exploded across James' face as at one moment he was standing in the middle of the aisle and the next he had been thrown forward and had hit the front window with his face.

'Decided to sit up front with your old man?' Harry said as he pulled James into the seat next himself, Lily was quaking with silent laughter, James glared.

'Eh, Yeah, well I meant to do that' James lied as he tenderly touched his face; he could feel that nothing was broken, well apart from his pride.

'Never stand too long on the Knight bus' Harry said sagely 'I found that out the hard way too'

'Thanks, I'll remember that. Anymore usual advice why your at it?' James said irritably, his father's words had only irked him more, He could have been told his _before_ his face impacted the windscreen.

'Never eat yellow snow!' Hugo's voice called from the back of the bus

'ROSE!' James heard the chastise in Hermione's voice and he turned in his seat to see Rose looking slightly bewildered,

'Hugo said it not me!' Rose exclaimed indignantly

'Yes but where did he learn it?'

'I don't know, do you dad?' Rose said as she glared at her father who was feigning an expression of complete indifference

'I wouldn't know' Ron said loudly then he dropped his voice and because James was only sitting a few seats away he could hear most of what he said 'But if you let your mother think it was you there's a sickle in it for you'

'Make it a galleon and you've got yourself a deal' Rose said as she held out her hand

'I've always wondered why you where sorted into Slytherin, now I know' Ron said as he pulled a golden galleon out of his pocket

'Thanks' Rose said as she took it and then lifted her voice as she turned to face her mother 'Sorry mum, it was me, I'll not do it again'

Hermione didn't look at all appeased but if she was going to say something she didn't get a chance as BANG the bus jolted to a halt. Rose whimpered slightly as she paled even more and hung onto her dad's arm, muttering that she didn't like the Knight bus one bit.

James would have sympathised if it wasn't for the fact that he had been thrown forwards once more, his dad picked him up and pulled him back onto the chair, as once more James' face felt as though he had been hit with a bludger.

'TEDDY!' Hugo's and Albus' excited calls reached James ears as he looked up to see his brother and cousin waving to someone down on the street

'James, Teddy's getting on!' Albus called and James couldn't help but smile.

Teddy emerged onto the stairs of the upper deck with a beaming grin, Rucksack hanging from one shoulder and his guitar hanging from the other, Teddy loved Muggle music. As Teddy stepped onto the top deck James couldn't help but notice that Teddy's smile faltered slightly as he took in the passengers on the deck. It was as though he had hoped to see someone, but Teddy's smile was back as instantly as it had faded as Hugo and Lily ran at him and he pulled them into a rib crushing hug.

'Hiya midgets!' Teddy said as he ruffled Hugo's hair and kissed the top of Lily's head

'Teddy we've missed you!'

'When did you get home?'

'Did you see any dragons?'

'Did you fight any trolls?'

'I'm so glad your back!'

Lily and Hugo bombarded Teddy with questions before their mothers urged them both to quickly sit down.

'I had a fantastic time; I started off travelling with some other guys from school on one of Luna Lovegood's creature finding expedition. Which was manly in Europe, we meet Vampires and Trolls but we didn't find any evidence to the existence of the Southern Rumanian Snidget. After that I decided to do the whole muggle thing and head off to America I drove a Harley down Route 66, visited Graceland, Home of the king. Saddled up with some cowboys then made my way down to Mexico, brazil, narrowly avoid death by Lethifold and finally I ended up in Argentina where I met some werewolves.

'Werewolves?' Rose asked excitedly 'Did you meet any of your dad's old friends?'

'No, he wasn't really a social creature, and these guys didn't speak English, they could dance a mean Tango though' Teddy said, his smile faded slightly and James knew he must have been thinking about his dad. James was glad that Teddy's attention was elsewhere and so didn't noticed that the two old witches that had happily watched the reunion now physically shrunk away as though fearful that Teddy would attack them.

'Teddy, sit with me' James called quickly and smiling Teddy obeyed.

'How's my buddy?' Teddy asked as he sat down dropping his heavy rucksack to the floor.

'I'm good' James said as he eyed Teddy's bag, every inch told a tale from Teddy's travels. There were patches and tears, burns and hardened mud and grass stains and some stains that look like blood.

'Have you only just got back?'

'No, I came back last night, but Gran's got a few of her old school friends around. I didn't want to cramp the old dear's style and I remembered that your Gran said I'd always be welcome at the Burrow'

'That's fantastic!' James said beaming, unable to hide his enthusiasm 'we're off to spend the holidays at the Burrow, you can spend the summer with us, can't he dad?'

'We'll have to ask your Grandparents first' Harry said, and the enormous bubble of joy that had inflated in James' chest slowly began to deflate 'But I don't see why there should be a problem'

'Great!' James exclaimed 'You'll have all summer to tell us about your travels and everything you've done since you left school last year' James couldn't help but be excited, Teddy was the only person in the world that James really and truly admired, he was everything that James wanted to be, in a word Teddy was cool.

'You've got yourself a deal' Teddy said grinning

BANG, the bus moved on and they only travelled for a few minutes before the bus shuddered to stop once again.

'It's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur' Hugo called as he looked through a window and down onto the street 'All the girls are with them too'

'You never said anything about Bill and _his_ lot coming!' James said angrily to his dad, Individually James loved all his family, but collectively they were more then enough to drive anyone crazy. Bill's lot more so then anyone else. James and always thought it was ironic that Bill, the eldest of six sons, was now the head of a family of five daughters. Victorie was 17 and had now finished her education at Hogwarts, Isabelle and Joséphine were twins and aged 15, they unlike Victorie had decided to follow in their mother's footsteps and went to Beauxbatons academy of magic. Adèle was 11 and was starting her first year at Beauxbatons this coming September and finally there was Sylvie who was 9. All of Bills daughters took after their mother in looks, slim, elegant and with long blond hair, and all spoke with a slight accent to their voices.

'We wanted it to be a surprise' Harry said, Lily obviously thought that the surprise was fantastic, having two brothers made Lily inclined to seek more feminine company, James hated it.

'Are they stopping all summer as well?' James asked but didn't wait for his dad's reply; he knew the answer would be yes 'I'll be surrounded by girls!'

'There's Al and Hugo, and Paris was dropped off last night' Harry said, but James wasn't appeased by this.

Paris was in the same year as James at Hogwarts and was also in Gryffindor house. As an only child Paris was pampered and idolised by his parents Percy and Penelope, they pushed Paris to be the best at everything. They made sure that Paris had the best equipment and that he wanted for nothing, he was pushed into every club that Hogwarts had available from Chess to Dulling, and if Paris failed to meet their high expectations then they pulled him from the club stating that the activity obviously wasn't challenging enough. Percy and Penelope had dreams that one day their son would be the Minister for Magic. Paris on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the Ministry and only wanted to live a quite life were his parents didn't demand things from him. That was the reason why James wasn't looking forward to spending the holidays with Paris; Paris was never inclined to take part in anything.

'You'll also have Teddy' Harry continued 'and George and Charlie will pop in from too

'Great' James unenthusiastically only a few moments ago the idea of spending an entire summer with Teddy had been a prospect that James was relishing, but now, as Victorie and her sisters followed their parents onto the top deck, James couldn't help but wish he was still at Grimmould place. The prospect of eating Tetley's horrid breakfasts seemed infinitely better then six weeks with a gaggle of gossipy girls who only wanted to brush each others hair and apply makeup.

'Oh look it iz Teddy!' Victorie exclaimed excitedly as she spotted Teddy sitting at the front of the bus 'Papa what a coincidence that he'z here' with that Victorie hurried towards them.

James couldn't help but look towards Bill, his uncle didn't look very impressed at finding Teddy there and the look that he shot his daughter left James with the impression that Bill didn't think that Victorie and Teddy's meeting had anything to do with chance.

'Victorie, what a surprise' Teddy said grinning from ear to ear as he hurried to join Victorie, James completely forgotten

'Papa, Mama! Teddy iz alzo going to ze Burrow'

'What a surprise' James heard Bill mutter as he, his twins and his youngest daughter sat down next to Ron and Rose. Fleur and Adèle joined the mothers at the back of the bus.

BANG! The bus began to move once more, the sound of his cousin's French accented voices began to grate on James Brain but as the bus BANGED once more and came to a sudden stop the voice of the conductor called up the stairs.

'Burrow! The Burrow is this stop!'

There was a hustle and bustle of noise as the whole of James' family gathered their things and headed back down the stairs. James followed behind everyone and was the last to climb off the bus as the conductor passed down his trunk.

Looking through the gaps in his family James could make out the Burrow at the end of the lane they where no more the 100 yards away and as the bus BANGED and disappeared to continue it's journey James saw the front door of the house open

'CHILDREN' the voice of his grandmother carried in the breeze as Mrs Weasely hurried out of the house and up the garden path.

Bags, packs and travel cases where forgotten as in unison the Weasely children, Albus and Lily ran towards their grandmother while James was left to drag his heavy trunk as the parents used magic to move the rest of the luggage.


	10. Year 2 Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I really do love to read them as it makes writing this story seem worth it, and because I also find it hard to remember which kid belongs to who here is a list

Ron + Hermione Rose(12) + Hugo(10)

Ginny + Harry James(13), Albus(12), Lily(10)

Bill + Fluer Victoire (17), Isabelle + Joséphine (Twins 15), Adèle (11) Sylvie (9)

Percy + Penelope Clearwater Paris (13)

* * *

**Year 2 Chapter 4**

'TENTS!' Isabelle and Joséphine cried as a look of panic and utter disgust crossed their faces. The entire family had crowed into the kitchen of the Burrow as Grandpa Weasely explained how such a large group would be accommodated this summer.

'We've got two, one for all the boys and one for the girls' Mr Weasely continued infinitely proud of the idea 'But we haven't forgotten that some of you might not like the idea of camping so that's why you two (He nodded towards the twins) and Sylvie will be staying in Ginny's old room'

'And Hermione I thought that perhaps you've done enough camping to last you a life time' Mrs Weasely added 'So you and Ron will stay in Ron's old room'

'Bill and Fleur will have Bill's room' Mr Weasely continued 'While the rest of you, Harry, Hugo, James, Paris and Teddy will have to sleep in the boys' tent and Ginny, Rose, Lily, Adele and Victoire can be in the girls' tent'

'Eh, Mum, dad, - I really appreciate your efforts in organising all this' Bill said and even though his comments where directed to his mother James couldn't help but notice that Bill's eyes never once shifted from his daughter Victoire as she sat with Teddy. Victoire and Teddy were sat very close together almost sharing a seat as they chatted in low whispers, both laughing and smiling at each other completely unaware that they where being watched.

'I really don't think Vicky would like camping, Sylvie would enjoy it more' Bill finished

'That'z not true papa' Sylvie squeeked, her tiny voice tinted with a French accent 'Victoire would much prefer to camp then me' But the adults didn't seem to hear little Sylvie's plea, Mrs Weasley had also followed her son's gaze and as she too looked towards Victoire and Teddy she nodded.

'Yes, Yes Bill I'm sure your quite right, Victoire will be much better off in the house'

With this decided everyone headed off to their rooms or tents. As James and the others headed out into the garden they were greeted by the gentle hooting of owls. James smiled as he spotted a large Tawny Owl sitting on the peak of the boy's tent. It was Krum, James had been given the Owl by his parents the day he had received his Hogwarts letter almost three years ago and he had named it after the best Quidditch Seeker in the world, Bulgarian born Viktor Krum. Krum, the Owl, was James' best friend, but he would never have told anyone that and if his brother or Rose found out they would never let him live it down. So James merely smiled as his owl hooted, spread its wings and glided towards him, landing effortlessly on his shoulder.

'Hello you' James said as he smiled at Krum and he watched Albus calling his own owl, a small Barn Owl that had been given to Albus last year after getting his Hogwarts letter. Albus had called his Owl 'Hoot' and the name suited the bird because that was all that the Owl ever liked to do.

After collecting their birds James and Albus followed the others into their tent, the boy's tent was massive, there was one central room that was used for a sitting, cooking and eating area, then four smaller rooms led off from this main area. The two largest housed beds and the others were Bathrooms.

'Sweet' James said as he followed Albus and Hugo into one of the bedrooms, four large beds occupied the room. The covers looked a little too floral for James' liking but they looked soft and inviting. James set Krum down on the bed post, his trunk had already been brought in as had Albus and Hugo's bags, James had hoped that the other bed would be occupied by Teddy but one look at the large toad that sat happily croaking on the flora quilt told James that his cousin Paris was to share the room with them.

'It'll be just like school' Paris said cheerfully as he entered the room and patted his Toad's head, Paris was tall for his age and thin, he had inherited the Weasley's flame red hair which was cut short and made him look like a miniature version of his father.

'We'll have loads of fun!' Albus beamed as jumped onto his bed spooking Hoot and making him live up to his name as he flew around the room.

'And my dad said that Charlie and George would be coming too!' Hugo said excitedly 'and you all can tell me about Hogwarts and James you promised last year that you'd teach me how to ride a broom! I can't got to Hogwarts not knowing how to ride a broom'

'I would have thought you knew all there is to know about Hogwarts by now' James said as he laughed at Hugo's eagerness ever since Hugo had been little he had been obsessed with the idea of going to Hogwarts. Finally after seeing his sister and four older cousins leaving on the gleaming red train next year Hugo would be going to Hogwarts himself.

'No one can ever really know a place like Hogwarts' Hugo said sagely 'or so Rose says'

'She right' James admitted 'This will be my third year and even I don't know half of the passages that my dad did when he was there, and as for riding a broom, Hugo you can ride, I've seen you, your dad taught both you and Rose to ride'

'Yeah but not like you, your fantastic on a broom, Please can you teach me to ride like you' Hugo said and James couldn't help but grin. If James was honest with himself he thought that his summer might actually turn out to be pretty good, James really didn't mind Paris after all Paris was an ok sort of guy, even if he didn't know anything about Quidditch, and Albus was after all his brother, little brothers where supposed to be annoying, but Hugo, Hugo was just great!

'Ok' James conceded 'I'll teach you how to ride but only if your dad says it's ok' James added and before a look of disappointment could cross Hugo's face they were being called for.

'Your grandmother's got breakfast for you all in the kitchen' Granddad Weasely called as James followed the others out into the garden 'Most of your parents will be leaving now, they've still got jobs to go to even though it is the summer holidays, so say your goodbyes and then join us in the kitchen, we've got sausage, bacon, eggs and croissant and muesli for you all'

'It's only for a few hours, I'll be back for tea' James and Albus found their father saying as he stood with their mother and a very tearful Lily near the garden gate 'and you two stay out of trouble and try to be good' Harry added as he spotted his sons

'We will' James droned. Harry wasn't the only dad that was leaving; Bill was surrounded by his horde of daughters as they each kissed him in turn and wished him a good day and as James looked to his right he could see both Ron and Hermione telling Hugo and Rose to be good. Finally at quarter-to-nine, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bill gave their families one final good bye before they walked through the gate and vanished.

Ginny and Fleur led them all back into the house James knew he would finally get to eat a suitable breakfast.

sss

The rest of the summer was spent in much the same way; the Dad's and Hermione would leave every morning for work and return at five. Sometimes they would come back with bags of fresh clothes, or books or games fetched from home but the majority of their needs were always catered for at the burrow.

Being surrounded by girls wasn't as bad as James had thought it would be Isabelle and Joséphine didn't gossip nearly as much as James thought they would and Victoire was sportier then he would have given her credit for.

'I don't just like make up and hairspray' Victoire had said, but James knew that she still liked it more then she liked Quidditch, after all that September Victoire was taking up an apprenticeship at 'Witch Weekly' and James knew for a fact that the only article the magazine had ever printed on Quiddtich was to show off the captain of the Holyhead harpies new drapes. But the family, especially Bill and Fleur, were very proud of Victoire's new job.

The summer evenings were always warm and bright and most of the time the family would eat outside. On several occasions they would have themed nights and Teddy's tales of his travels to America had inspired a cowboy night. Ron had lit a campfire and the family sat around it listening to Teddy sing muggle cowboy songs as he played his guitar as they ate beans, jacket potatoes and burgers.

Two weeks before they were to return to Hogwarts James, Paris, Rose and Albus each received their letters from Hogwarts while Adèle (Bill's second youngest) received a letter wrapped elegantly in light blue parchment and covered in golden gilded lettering.

'It's from Beauxbatons!' Adèle exclaimed as her sisters rushed to her side and watched as she carefully prised the envelope open, and as the last of the seal was pulled from the parchment the letter floated out of Adèle's hand and raised up over their heads as a fanfare and multicoloured fireworks burst from it and showered the room with gold and silver glitter.

'Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of magic' a celestial voice sang as it echoed around the room.

'How come yours didn't do that?' James heard Hugo asking Rose as the rest of the family cooed round Adèle,

'I always love the first letter' Fluer said as she kissed Adèle 'It reminds me of when I got mine-' James tuned the rest of the conversation out he was more concerned with his own letter, the envelope somehow felt different to the previous years and as James turned the envelope upside down a small golden badge fell out onto the kitchen table.

'I DID IT!' James yelled as he jump from his chair, the entire family turned to look at him in shock as James picked the tiny badge up 'I made Quidditch captain!'

'Well done mate!' Harry cried as he congratulated his son and the rest of the family crowded round to look at the small golden badge.

'That's the third in the family' Grandma Weasley said 'First Charlie, then Harry now you'

'Well done son' Harry said beaming as he slapped James' back 'I think this definitely warrants you having a new broom'

"_Fantastic!" _James thought he could picture the faces of the other Gryffindor team members as he walked into their first training session, the golden badge of superiority on his chest and the firebolt mark 3.6 slung over his shoulder. He could even picture the faces of the Slytherin team as he trashed them for yet another year.

'Ooh, Paris do you have something to show us too?' James heard Grandma Weasley saying as finally his thoughts were brought back to reality.

'Oh it's nothing really' Paris said 'I've just been accepted into Hogwarts Toad choir that's all' with that Paris held up a small silver badge in the shape of a musical note to show everyone.

'Oh….that's….well that's lovely….We've never had a family member in the choir before' Mrs Weasely said as the rest of the family stared at Paris. James could see that Isabelle and Joséphine were struggling not to laugh; they obviously found the idea very amusing

'Nice one mate!' James said slapping Paris on the back. Having shared a dormitory with Paris for the past two years James knew how important the choir had been to Paris and even though James would never be caught dead singing he was pleased that finally after all of Paris hard work he had gained a place, but James couldn't help but grin as the silence continued.

'I don't think they know what the choir does, Paris' Rose said as she too grinned as she and James swapped a sly smile.

'Oh, well basically it's pretty much what you think a choir would do' Paris said modestly 'and instead of instruments they use toads'

'Yes but you don't have inter-house competitions like Quidditch do you' Rose said

'No, it's inter-school and this year I think the qualifying rounds are taking place in New Zealand'

'New Zealand!' the rest of the family repeated as one as James and Rose laughed

'You were never in the choir were you dad?' Rose said as she laughed at Ron's shocked expression. 'Last year the qualifiers took place in Africa and the finales in Toga. –Well done Paris!'

'Thanks Rose. I think I'd better go tell Jeremiah, he'll be so thrilled' and with that Paris headed out of the kitchen and back to the boys tent carrying his badge.

'New Zealand?' Granddad Weasely uttered

'Who's Jeremiah?' Isabelle asked

'Paris' Toad' James replied

'Do you think Jeremiah is up to it?' Mrs Weasely asked James as she looked towards the door that Paris had just disappeared through 'I mean some of those choir Toads can get pretty big and Paris seemed very happy at getting a place, I would hate to think Jeremiah wasn't up to the job'

'Gran' Jeremiah's up to the job and more, he's the biggest Toad in Hogwarts!' James said grinning

'Good, Good, I'm glad the boys happy then' Grandma Weasely said as the rest of the family nodded,

'Percy and Penelope won't be though' Ron said 'they wanted him to join the dulling club'

'We'll see about that' Grandma Weasely said as she got up and bustled out of the room

'Nice one Ron, you do she'll be sending them an howler now don't you' Hermione said as she shook her head.

'Good!' said Ron 'I'd be happy if any of our two were in the choir-'

'Really?' Hermione said, her tone showing that she didn't think this was entirely true

'Hermione they get to go to New Zealand!'

James watched as his Aunt rolled her hands and the rest of the family laughed.


	11. Year 2 Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry that this has taken forever to add to, unfortunatly i've not found much time to write in a very long time. Also i'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. I wanted to post it before I fiddle with it too much. THANK YOU ALL for being so fantastic!!

* * *

**Year 2 Chapter 5**

There was now only a few days left till the start of term and so the day after the children had received their letters the Potters and Wesley's headed into Diagon ally.

Like every other day Bill, Ron and Hermione departed for work but Harry had stayed to help chaperon the extended family. James was glad that his dad had taken the day off work, even more so when Harry, proud of the fact that James had been made Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, had promised that he would buy James a new broom. James was intending to hold his dad to the promise.

The family arrived at the Leakey cauldron a little dusty from their journey via the floo network and even though James was eager to get to the Quidditch shop he was forced to wait as the rest of the family made their plans.

Fluer and her twins, Isabelle & Joséphine were to take Adèle to be fitted for her new school robes at Madam Malkin. Grandma Weasely and Paris was to also join them. Paris' parents always had their son fitted out with new robes every year, if he needed them or not and Grandma Weasely had been put in charge of this task. This wasn't made any easier now that Paris had joined the Toad Choir.

Like the family had suspected Percy and Penelope hadn't been happy that their son had joined the choir, but they had quickly covered their disappointment by sending a large money bag. To pay for the dress robes that Paris would need.

'Don't worry Rose. Ron and Hermione have already given me your money' Granddad Weasely called as he pulled a pouch that jingled with coins out of his pocket. 'There's more then enough to get all your books '

'I don't need any new books' Rose protested 'But I would like a new set of potions phials, crystal ones this time!'

'You can't spend all that on a set of phials!' Isabelle exclaimed as she eyed the pouch. James knew that his cousin could easily find some better use for the money. Bill's family although always happy didn't have much money to use for fancy girly things and James would bet his allowance for the next month that Isabelle's head was now filling with images of ribbons, lipstick, perfume and other things that fifteen year old girls would want to buy.

'Izzy's right you're mum and dad said that we should get your school things with it' Granddad Weasely continued

'Yes things for school, and a really good set of crystal phials is all I need. Last months Practical Potioner had a rating for phials, its common knowledge that crystal produces far better results then glass' Rose said as she smiled at her granddad. She knew she was winning him over. Pulling her Hogwarts list out of her pocket Rose continued 'Besides I don't need new robes; I haven't grown much since last term. As for books, Mum's got more then enough at home and I'm positive she's got all these in her study. All I really need is a set of potions phials, and there's just enough money to get me a really good set of crystal ones'

Rose threw her granddad a smile and James knew by the amused look on the old man's face that Rose had won her argument.

'Crystal phials it is then' Granddad said, with that the family separated, Grandma, Fluer, Isabelle, Joséphine, Adèle and Paris in search of robes. Rose and Granddad set off in search of the apothecary store and James pulled at his dad's arm and urged him to hurry as they headed out into the cobbled street, James' mind filling with thoughts of brooms. Ginny along with Albus, Victoire and Teddy waited at the pub with Lily, Hugo and Sylvie. The three youngest children looked very annoyed that they were not allowed out to see the wonders of the magical market place.

James instantly forgot about this younger family members just as easily as he lost sight of the others as he hurried out of the cauldron and into the crowded street of Diagon ally. However a call on his name made him stop and turn, his dad was standing at the open door of Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

'I promised your mother that I'd get yours, Al's and Paris' books while we passed' Harry said as James reached his fathers side,

'But my broom!'

'It'll only take a few moments, and then you can spend the rest of the morning in Quality Quidditch'

Reluctantly James agreed, he knew that it would take forever for his dad to get the books that they needed for school and even with the shop assistant's help Paris' booklist alone would amount to a small reference library. However James knew that if he pushed too hard then his dad would retract his promise and James didn't want to run the risk of loosing his new broom, after all, how would it look on the first day of term if he returned as captain and he still had the same tired old broom as last year?

Therefore James decided to wait by the window. His location served two purposes; firstly it hinted to his father that he didn't want to be stuck in the bookstore all day. Secondly by straining his neck and standing on tip toes James could just make out the Quidditch store and the large group of people that was gathering outside it. James was eager to know what was causing the crowd. Although he already suspected that it was probably the much eagerly awaited new member of the Firebolt family.

James couldn't help but imagine the envious looks of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not only would he be the holder of the much coveted Captains badge, but he would be the sole owner of a firebolt mark 3.6. The most elite broom in the world. One that had been rumoured to have been in the making for 10 years and was designed by the best sporting brooms crafts wizards from around the world.

This made James even more eager to leave the book store and so he turned to look for his dad. As he did so two people entered the store attracting James's attention. Immediately James recognised one of them as Scorpius Malfoy. He was lead into the store by a tall man with balding white blond hair. James was sure that the man must be some family relation. Both Malfoys had the same pointed features.

'Now my dear Scorpius, what books do you require?' The man spoke with an air of contempt and superiority, as though standing in the bookshop was a menial task that was below his status. Which it might have been, James thought, if the man's attire had matched his attitude, the man's clothing was old fashioned and seemed a little worn and the snake headed cane that he carried had several knocks in its length.

James watched as Scorpius pulled the Hogwarts booklist from his pocket and looked down the list as though it was the worst thing ever 'I really don't need all of these, Granddad, I can manage with just Grade 2 book of spells. I can get the others second hand'

'What?' Scorpius' grandfather spat with contempt, 'No Malfoy has ever….ever….what a horribly nauseating thought!'

'But it's too expensive here' Scorpius pleaded as James grinned at the Slytherin's plight. So the poor little rich kid wasn't as rich as everyone thought. James couldn't wait to let his friends at school know.

'You there!' Scorpius' grandfather called to an assistant 'We require these books' with that the older man pulled the book list out of Scorpius' hand and thrust it at the shop assistants face, who immediately turned pale.

'I'm-I'm sorry, b-but we don't serve _your_ s-sort here' the assistant said as he drew himself up, his complexion still turning pasty as he spoke.

'My sort?' The older man said, as he clutched tightly to his cane 'What ever do you mean?'

'Grandfather lets go?' Scorpius said as he pulled at his granddad's sleeve.

'My dear boy, but we haven't got what we came for'

'We can get it elsewhere, grandfather, please' Scorpius said, almost begging the old man to back down.

'Yes your right, boy. This place certainly has gone down market, they allow any sort of creature in here these days' the old man allowed Scorpius to lead him out of the shop. It wasn't until the door had closed behind them that James realised that the shop had been deathly quiet and that all eyes had been fixed on the incident between the assistant and the old man. Now that the door had slammed closed the hushed silence turned into a chatter of gossip and talk.

James however, his curiosity pricked, followed the Malfoy's out into the street. The older man turned and squeezed Scorpius' shoulder, said a few words that James couldn't make out and then headed off down the street as thought nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. Scorpius however looked a little shaken from the encounter; he breathed a large sigh, obviously relived that the situation in the bookstore hadn't progressed into anything else. Scorpius had just regained his composure when a look of utter fear washed over his features as his name was called out of the crowded street. Without a backwards glance at the caller Scorpius quickly hurried after his grandfather, the little colour that was in his features draining as the call on his name was heard a second time.

James had recognised the voice that had called Scorpius and James was sure that Scorpius had heard the call. James couldn't help but think that Scorpius' behaviour was strange; it was almost as though he didn't want to meet the caller. Not that James blamed him.

'You just missed your boyfriend' James called as a moment later Rose hurried up the street to where Scorpius had last stood.

'I don't have a boyfriend!' Rose snarled

'And no friends by the looks of how fast Scorpy is running away' James said grinning as he watched Scorpius take hold of his grandfather's elbow and led him through the streets at a very quick pace.

'He didn't hear me' Rose said, but James was sure his cousin was lying, she too had picked up on the fact that Scorpius had frozen at her call. 'He just didn't hear me that's all' Rose repeated the lie.

'If you say so' James said still grinning. His favourite past time was winding Rose up; she could easily be bated especially if her friendship with Scorpius was the main topic, a topic that the family all chose to ignore.

'What's all?' The voice of Harry said as he joined James and Rose on the street, Harry was carrying two large bags full of books.

'Rose was telling me about her phials' James lied

'And what an adventure we had trying to get the right sort' Grandpa Weasely said as he joined the group, 'Three different stores we went to, fifteen different crystal phial sets we saw before Rose decided on this set.' Grandpa Weasely raised the foot long package up to show the others as though it was an object to be admired.

'It must be a really good set?' Harry said as he looked at the package

'Yes...' said Rose, her voice was low and she was still staring in the direction that Scorpius had gone 'Jimbo got his broom yet?'

'No but we're going to get it now, right dad?

'Yes' Harry said as handed the book bags to Arthur and arranged to meet him, Rose and the rest of the family back in the pub.

'Who was that man with Scorpius Malfoy?' James asked his father as they both headed towards the Quidditch store. Harry looked shocked at his son's question and quickly turned to make sure that Author and Rose and gone.

'His name is Lucius Malfoy' Harry said when he was sure that the others where no longer in hear shot 'but don't tell your granddad that you've seen him'.

'Why not?'

'Because Arthur has spent his whole working life trying to keep people like Lucius Malfoy off the streets and away from decent, honest wizards and witches' Harry said, but the look that James gave him told Harry that he needed to explain more.

'Lucius has spent the last fifteen years in Azkaban for his involvement with Voldermort, which isn't long enough if you ask me…or Arthur. But Lucius was very helpful to the ministry after Voldermort was defeated. He gave out the names of death eaters and other useful information. In return his wife's sentence was suspended and his was shortened to only fifteen years. I'm actually amazed that he would come here at all. There aren't many people that like the Malfoy family. Most people hate them for their involvement with Voldermort, others for Lucius selling the rest of Voldermorts supporters out.'

'And they are Rich? James asked remrmbering the slightly worn appearance of Mr Malfoy's clothing.

'They may have been, once' Harry said 'but most of their fortune was confiscated. It had been gained by dark magic. Scorpius' grandparents are also not allowed to carry wands, they've had the trace put on them and it's one of the conditions of their release.

'How do you know? James asked'

'Because I helped agree the terms of the sentence and the conditions of their release' Harry said

'Really?!' James said in awe

'Are you wanting a new broom or not?' Harry asked as they reached Quality Quidditch, at these words all thoughts of the Malfoy family vanished from James head.

'Wow a firebolt mark 3.6!' Hugo and Albus both said in wonder as James showed off his new broom that afternoon as the family sat in the leaky cauldron eating lunch.

'It's four times faster then the 3.5 and it has precision descent control along with added cushioning charms to make it the most comfortable broom on the market!' James told them

'Not to mention the most expensive' Ginny hissed to her husband,

'The boy deserved a treat' Harry whispered back,

'A treat doesn't cost three months wages!' Ginny said crossly

'Oi, Mark, Lewis take a look at my new broom!' James called, not even hearing his parents speak as he saw two fifth year Gryffindor boys entered the pub. Both boys played chaser for Gryffindor and both boys grimaced as James called their names; his was the last face they wanted to see that afternoon.

'What happened to the old one?' asked Lewis as he looked at mark 3.6

'Nothing' James said grinning 'But as Gryffindor's captain I can't be expected to ride the same broom as last year'

'Your captain?' Mark said in disbelief,

'No one is stupid enough to make him captain' Lewis laughed as he spoke to Rose

'Unfortunately they are' said Rose

'Damn right I am' James smiled proudly, not even hearing Roses words 'I was really the only choice and I'm going to run the team a lot more efficiently then McNally. Quite frankly, between me and you McNally should have quit long ago. It was selfish of him to stay as captain till he left, he should have quit while he was on top. Now that I'm captain I'm going to make big changes.'

'Starting with your broom I see Lewis said as Rose laughed

'Oh this isn't just a broom, it's four times faster then the 3.5 and it has precision-'

'Are you a firebolt salesman Jimbo' a familiar voice called as the whole Weasely family yelled, screamed or called out in joy as George entered the pub through the street entrance.

'Uncle George, look at my new broom!' James called as he hurried to show the item to his favourite uncle. Mark and Lewis took the opportunity to leave, both looking as if they had lost a Galleon and found a sickle

'No, look at Rosie's new potion set!' Hugo called over James

'Pick me up Uncle George!' Sylvie screamed as she ran up to him and raised her arms for a hug

'One at a time' George called back, a massive smile on his face as he looked around at his family 'First there are some very special people I want to introduce you to'

'Where are they!?' Grandma Weasely asked excitedly, her eyes alight as though it was Christmas day and she was about to be given the best present in the world.

'Still sleeping in the car' George replied 'Sue's with them'

'No daddy they're definitely awake' Sue's voice called from the doorway 'Molly would you be a dear and help me carry them in?' Beaming at the request grandma Weasely hurried after Sue.

'So how does it feel?' Ron asked George both men grinning like idiots

'Marvellous…. And exhausting, will that ever end?'

'Never' Ginny said shaking her head 'It only gets worse'

'What does?' James asked as he now took out a brand new broom servicing kit and started to clean the finger marks off his new firebolt. Ginny shot daggers at Harry, but only Rose noticed.

Moments later Sue and Grandma Weasely returned, each carrying a beautiful baby boy. Both boys had inherited their mother's dark brown eyes, and their fathers flame red hair.

'Everyone this is Jacob and Daniel' George said as he first pointed to the baby that Sue held and then to the one Mrs Weasely held.

'Zee are beautiful' Victoire cooed 'Teddy aren't zee adorable'

'Absolutely' Teddy said grinning

'Actually George, I'm holding Daniel' Sue said as she smiled sweetly at her husband 'Nanna has Jacob'

'Sue, darling your holding Jacob…..aren't you?' George said, both parents looked slightly confused. Mrs Weasely however laughed

'Now you know why I made you and Fred wear jumpers with your initials on them'

'You wouldn't like to start a new batch would you?' George said as the whole family laughed.


End file.
